Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style) Trailer
Quotes: * (The Hudson Family are Eating) * Jane Read: So, how was the first day of school? * Petunia: It was fine, I guess. I don't know. * Grumpy Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? * Betty Rubble: Did you guys pick up on that? * Cheer Bear: Sure did. * Share Bear: Something's wrong. * Betty Rubble: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. * (Jane Clears her Throat) * (American Football Game Plays) * (Jane Clears her Throat Louder) * Fred Flintstone: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? * Good Luck Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. * Fred Flintstone: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? * Betty Rubble: Signal him again. * David Read: Ah, so, Petunia, how was school? * Proud Heart Cat: Seriously? * Betty Rubble: You've gotta be kidding me! * Wilma Flintstone: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? * (1979 Ultimate Productions) * (Bright Heart Raccoon Touches a Button) * Petunia: School was great, all right? * Fred Figglehorn: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. * Jane Read: Petunia, is everything okay? * (Petunia Scoffs) * Good Luck Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. * Fred Flintstone: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna hafta put the foot down. * Good Luck Bear: No! Not the foot! * David Read: Petunia, I do not like this new attitude. * Flap the Platypus: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. * Fred Figglehorn: No. No, no, no. Breathe. * (Flap the Platypus Punches Fred Figglehorn and Hits a Button) * Petunia: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! * Good Luck Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. * Fred Flintstone: Take it to deaf con 2. * Good Luck Bear: Deaf con 2. * David Read: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. * Flap the Platypus: You want a piece of this, Pops? * Petunia: Yeah, well, well-- * Fred Flintstone: Prepare the foot! * Good Luck Bear: Keys to safety position. * (Everyone Puts in Key) * Good Luck Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! * (David and Petunia Look at Each Other Angrily) * (Flap the Platypus Screams) * Petunia: Just shut up! * Fred Flintstone: Fire! * David Read: That's it. Go to your room. * Good Luck Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. * (Everyone Cheers) * Fred Flintstone: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. * Betty Rubble: Well, that was a disaster. * From the minds of Toy Story (1979 Ultimate Style), Nutsy in Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Proud Heart Cat... * (Wilma Flintstone Pushes a Button) * Noble Heart Horse: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. * (Girls Sigh) * Inside Out (1979 Ultimate Style) * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:1979 Ultimate Transcripts